Office
| Scenario = Hostage rescue | group = Reserves | Terrorists = Arctic Avengers (CSX) Anarchist (CS:GO) | Counter-Terrorists = Spetsnaz (CSX) FBI (CS:GO) | Creator(s) = Alex Manilov (original author) Ritual Entertainment (CSX, CSCZ) Turtle Rock Studios (CSX, CSCZ) Valve Corporation (CSS, CSGO) Hidden Path Entertainment (CSGO) | First appearance = BETA 7.0 | Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive }} Office (cs_office) is an official hostage rescue map. It has since appeared in every Counter-Strike game, besides Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. Overview It is set in the winter in a office building with parking areas and outside yards. Counter-Terrorists (CT) spawn base is in a parking garage while the Terrorists are inside the offices. Arguably, Office is one of the more balanced Hostage Rescue maps in Counter-Strike as players will have even ground throughout the map and the hostages are easily escorted in the wide pathways. Official description Counter-Terrorists: Enter the office building and rescue the hostages. Take out the Terrorists without jeopardizing the hostages. Terrorists: Prevent the Counter-Terrorist force from rescuing the hostages. Other Notes: There are 4 hostages in this mission, 2 in competitive mode. Development Office is one of the most popular hostage rescue maps and has been remade four times. ''Counter-Strike 1.0 The offices are owned by various different companies, including Prodigy Inc. and Bizzy Blaster Labor Union. It features many paintings and huge computers and magazines. In the projector room, there is a Black Mesa wall sign and a projection of fiscal analysis. Counter-Strike 1.6 The map was edited a bit by Valve Corporation to make it smooth and clear. The weather and sunlight also had been changed. Counter-Strike: Condition Zero ''See also: Office/Tour of Duty This version of Office is known as cs_office_cz. Changes include more realistic textures, a different projector with a visible light, carpets with different colors, pictures with captions, the removal of the APCs in the front and the back yard, a new snow sprite, and no magazines on the tables. The garage door at the CT Spawn Zone is now automated, thus allowing bots to pass through, and emits noise. Furthermore, the amount of players that can play in this map has been expanded to hold 32 players maximum at a time. ''Counter-Strike: Source Changes include updated textures, an updated garage, the number 52375 on top of the main entrance, several elements (file cabinets, garbage cans, computers, small tables, etc.) becoming physics-based models, changing projections, the Black Mesa sign changed into a flat-screen TV, paintings and captioned pictures changed into small framed pictures, and a smaller, more modern microwave. The bathroom will make flourish sounds when approached. The interior is also slightly different from older maps. Physics based models, especially file cabinets, are often exploited by campers to slow down the Counter-Terrorists by using them to block doorways around the projector room. There is a snowman, as an Easter egg, at the backyard of the office complex. Although it cannot be harmed with the knife, its head can be disintegrated with a few bullets and its arms can be detached with bullets. The head can also be detached by jumping onto it and it will cause the head to fall down but the cap will remain in mid-air. The lower body however, cannot be destroyed even if HE grenades are exploded nearby. Counter-Strike: Global Offensive There are some significant changes to Office in Global Offensive. The movable props that players once exploited were now made static, making it impossible to shoot them around. In one of the rooms with the hostages, there are words that read "Central South Office Park" and part of the storage room has been converted into a lunch room. The color of the carpet has been changed and there are graphical improvements for cs_office. Additional props have been added and with the overhaul of the hostage rescue scenario, some hostages will spawn randomly and one may appear in the side hall or/and the lunch room. In ''Counter-Strike: Source, Office only had 14 windows and a player would need to destroy all windows before anyone else does to gain the achievement "A World of Pane". In CS:GO, more windows have been added which allows this achievement to be more easily gained. In the Terrorist spawn zone, there is also a joke on the projector about the use of collateralized debt obligations (CDO's), which repackage (often low-quality) mortgage debt, in the financial crisis. A series of slides say deliberately silly things like "Mortgage-backed security derivatives: profits for the future!" and "We give mortgages to anyone/We mean ANYONE". The official factions of this map are the Anarchists as the Terrorist and the FBI as the Counter-Terrorists. Tactics Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Map Special ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Global Expertise Gallery Trivia *In the CS:S version the computers are modeled after the Dell Dimension 4300s/4400/4500/4550, but rohave the fnt of a Dell Optiplex GX60/GX150/GX160/GX170L/GX240/GX260/GX270/GX280 and have "BEEFY COMPUTER" written on the sides. *There are frames near the Terrorist spawn zone that have humorous references to the game with captions, such as the "SNIPING - Feel like a player without actually joining the game". *In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the "Alpine Sweat" soda can props found in the office resembles "Mountain Dew" soda cans, a real-life brand. * In CS:CZ or CS 1.6 you can see Black mesa logo in the projector room wall Date and time In the Counter-Strike: Source version of the map, some things refer to the date of the operation in office. The TPS reports on book shelves are dated January 1999. However, the computer screens show other dates. The operating system is Microsoft Windows XP, which was released in 2001. In Microsoft Excel 2003, the TPS reports are dated January 1998. The shortcuts also feature Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, which was released on March 1, 2004, Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow, released March, 23 2004, for the PC in North America (the level is placed in the United States because the vending machine prices are in US Dollars) and Steam, beta testing of which has started in 2002. This means that the Source version of the map is placed sometime during or after 2004. The map probably takes place on November 1, 2004, the release date of Counter-Strike: Source which explains the cold weather. The time of operation is 6:05 or 18:05, according to the clocks in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. The microwave oven in'' Counter-Strike: Source'' displays a different time, 5:29, while computer monitors shows 5:07 PM. Also, considering that Office takes place during winter, any of these times would be fairly dark, but the weather is bright in Source. uk:Office Category:Hostage rescue maps Category:Reserves map group